More than Good-Bye
by ChibiHimeSama
Summary: My first fanfic and it is a JERZA LEMON/SMUT. So, I'm still new to this. Plot: Fairy Tail won the GMG. Jellal is supposed to leave Crocus very soon for another mission. But he wants to pay Erza a visit to say 'good-bye' at the Honey Bone Inn, the hotel FT is staying in. Once again, this is a Jerza lemon and is rated M.


**THIS IS A JERZA LEMON-AKA SMUT. BEWARE!**

_**So first of all, this is my first fan fiction. Ever. I am really, really new to this, so I may still not be used to all of this... Second, this is also my first attempted ****lemon and it's a oneshot. So I'm sorry if there may be too much "fluff." And I can't believe I'm writing this. It's all for my weird, pervert brain who has a sick desire for this. **_

_**BTW, I honestly don't mind if you try strangling me, cuz I love criticism. Yea... I'm really weird. But please review and tell me what you think of this. I would love to hear comments on my first fanfic. Please consider English is my second language. So my grammar can sometimes be awkward.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :3**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FT. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** All of Erza's thoughts are _ITALICIZED_.

Erza sighed as the water from the shower faucet sprinkled down. The warm liquid grazed over her skin and soothed her wounds. It was the last day of the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail had won. She should be rejoicing. But had been one of the chaotic day for her: battling Kagura, injuring her feet, defeating Minerva and especially when it came to fighting against Motherglare's hatchlings.

_I guess it was nice that Jellal was there. I mean, where would I have been without him? Wait. _What the hell am I thinking?!__

Erza felt her face get hot. She glanced at the mirror, which hung on the wall outside of the shower. She was curious if she her face really was flustered.

_Dammit. The mist is so..._

She winced. Erza realized she leaned on her right foot too much to glance at the mirror. And her feet was still full of wounds..

_I probably should've gone to Wendy...No wait. She already used so much energy already healing Natsu and the others._

She walked out of the shower and slipped on a comfortable tank top and skirt. Erza knew it wasn't the normal type of clothes you would wear for the night, but her normal pajamas extremely bothered her damaged skin from her earlier battles. Erza yelped again.

_Shit..._

She always forgot about her foot.

Erza stumbled out of the bathroom and limped to her bedroom. But before that, she took a quick glance at the gigantic grandfather clock. 2:36

_Hmmmm...Maybe I can try contacting Jellal and actually thank him._

She felt a smile spread across her face.

_Jellal...When will I see you again?_

Erza finished her tedious journey to her room. God, it was dark in there. Erza skipped the idea of turning on the light. What was the point if all she had to do was find her lacrima in her suitcase, say thank you, then plop into her bed again? She shut the door behind her. She wouldn't want anyone knowing that an idol of Fiore, Titania, had connections with the infamous Jellal Fernandes. She stumbled to the side of her bed, the moonlight guiding her way.

She reached for her luggage, which was on the side of her bunk, and started pulling it onto her lap. But an invisible force circled around her stomach and pulled her onto the bed. A 'thunk' rang throughout the room as the suitcase hit the floor. A scream escaped her lips, but no sound came out. Someone decided to muffle her. But she was pulled into something familiar. Wait, not something. Someone.

She squirmed in the embrace to glance at the culprit. The moon light that slipped through the lace curtains gave Erza her answer.

_Jellal?! What the hell are you doing here?!_

Besides, who else would have that disticntive blue hair and the red tattoo Erza recognized since she was a child?

"Erza, I'm sorry. Hushhhh" Jellal whispered into her ear. He removed his hand from Erza's mouth.

_Wait wait wait wait WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE DEGREE OF TROUBLE YOU CAN GET IN IF THEY FIND OUT WHERE YOU ARE?!_

Jellal's breath was short and uneven. It seemed as if he was in a hurry to come here. But why? The quiet air that drifted from his mouth and nose tickled her scarlet locks.

"I-I'll be leaving this morning. I just wanted to say 'bye for now'" Jellal continued. "And I'm still sorry. For killing Simon, for the Tower of Heaven. for everything, basically." Erza eyes widened. She forgave him already!

"Why are still looking at the past? I alre-"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore," the bluehead confessed. "I just didn't realize back then. I should've listened to your advice at the Tower of Heaven. I should've followed you. The next seven years were lonely and yea... Then you were stuck in Tenroujima for another seven years. When my memories came back, there was really only one thing in my mind: Erza Scarlet. Now I'm going on another mission for...who knows how long." He let out a fake chuckle. "Aren't we just so messed up?

Erza sighed. "I guess you could say that. So that means-"

She was stopped when he closed the space between them and pressed his lips into hers lightly. At first, Erza wanted to pull away. Wanted to continue her sentence. But that could wait.

I mean, isn't this what they had ached for on their intimate moment on the beach? Just one kiss. Just one moment-one moment all to theirselves. And now they got it.

Second, she felt the overwhelming about of passion Jellal had. His lips melded into her's so smoothly and so softly. He kept his eyelid half open to see the girl's reaction, and closed it when he realized Erza was willing to comply. In fact, it was Erza that deepened the kiss. She tilted her head and pushed her lips harder into his. Jellal ran his tongue over Erza's lower lip. She easily allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, which surprised him. Jellal kept his arms busy as he pulled the girl closer to him. As their bodies got closer, their centers rubbed and caused a large amount of friction. Erza, who was lost amid the kiss, could do nothing more but tug on the boy's shirt. Erza's body ached for more contact and she could tell her partner felt the same, as he let out a low hum. Jellal's tongue explored the red head's mouth by having his tongue slip around her mouth. Erza, obviously aroused, started a game to regain her space, which began a heated battle for dominance, clashing and flickering against each other.

When they parted their lips, both of them were demanding for air.

"-that we have to make the best out of every time we are together," the redhead said breathlessly.

"Then, how about let's get things going?" Jellal whispered seductively behind the girl's ear. A giggle came from Erza.

_Sure? Why Not?_

* * *

><p>Merudy was fed up. And people might be thinking, "It's only an adorable little 17 year old."<p>

Nope.

When Merudy gets enough anger, OHHH. She can have enough power to destroy an entire town.

"You fuckin' Jellal!" She mumbled under her breath. "Having me search for you during 2 AM. Gotta leave in a few hours, you son of a bitch. We still gotta find Ultear. I mean where else would you be during the night unless-"

A smirk spread across her face. "Oh, you bluehead troublemaker," she murmured as she stormed to the direction of Honey Bone Inn, the hotel Fairy Tail was staying.

* * *

><p>The next thing Erza realized, Jellal started running his hand up and down her back and soon slipped his hand under her tank top. When they broke apart for air, the bluehead pulled her shirt off of Erza in one quick, swift move. The next thing his hands went for was her bra. He quietly unlatched it and slipped it off of her body.<p>

The boy lowered his head and latched his mouth on her right areola while his fingers was teasing the breast tip on the left. He took a quick glance at the redhead's reaction. But she was obviously lost by the sensations he was providing her.

Erza closed her and started biting her tongue. But the moans that came out of her were uncontrollable. Jellal switched and sucked onto the mound on the left, and his hand began tracing circles on the right one. His other free hand went to her skirt and was quickly pulled off. He fiddled with her lacy, sexy underwear, which provoked him. His mouth left her breast, and Erza protested with a grumble. But he had a new goal. His mouth traced Erza's curvaceous body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went along. Erza could only watch as the boy's lips and tongue flickered on her body.

_I know I'm not supposed to be doing this, but why can't I bring_ _myself to tell him to stop?_

But deep down, Erza knew the answer. For countless of times, she had ached for a time when it was only the bluehead and herself.

And now, her wish came true.

His mouth danced on her body and moved to her injured legs. But Erza didn't care. How often was it that they can get together like this? A little pain won't be that bad. There's a price to everything. Jellal's confident fingers played with the undergarment and slipped it off of her.

Jellal teasingly removed each button of his cloak, one by one. When he was finished, he easily rid the cloth and agilely took off his shirt. The sneaking moonlight that came in exposed his hard muscles on his chest and arms.

Erza could only be amazed and she felt her face get red as she heard a small "_woah"_ escape from her lips. Jellal gave a small chuckle.

Next, he slowly unzipped his pants and the material slipped off of this body easily. Erza saw his phallus twitch. Who could blame him? They could both feel the large amount of sexual excitement coming.

Jellal kneeled above the girl, almost pinning her to the bed. He focused on the lower part of her body by outlining it with his delicate hand. Jellal adjusted Erza's legs to get the space he wanted. And slowly and teasingly, he lowered his head to reach right above her clitoris. In fact, he was only centimeters away. But Erza knew he wanted to play with her. It'll be a game. And it'll be a fun one.

Jellal then took his fingers and traced around the red head's sensitive opening, and when he lowered his head again, he avoided the one spot she wanted him to touch the most. Erza grunted in dissatisfaction.

He started to stroke her clit but it wasn't before long till he slipped his fingers inside of her. When Jellal removed them, he would trace her thighs slowly and carefully, just like before. To Erza, it was torture. She had no impatience, and Jellal knew it.

He kept on repeating the routine until Erza let out a low growl that showed how annoyed she was. "Je-" she started. The bluehead placed his finger over her mouth to silence her. At the same time, he knew it was his cue.

He entered her steadily. He pressed deep into her, drawing groans from both of the mages. This was causing friction that satisfied their longing for contact as their center rubbed against each other. The redhead locked her legs around his torso, pulling their bodies closer as the boy held on to her waist. It caused another moan to slip out.

Erza felt her insides melting. Yes, that's how it felt: like molten lava. But she never knew molten lava could feel so good. In fact, she was so dazed by the feeling that her muscles did not listen to her will. The only thing she was capable of was taking a hold of the blue locks of her partner.

Their lips collasped together again as Jellal slowly pulled back. He was able to feel a growl from Erza, obviously from disapproval.

But Jellal made sure to not disappoint her. He gradually quickened to pace. "Faster please," Erza murmured through the kiss. Jellal was obliged to listen to the girl, so he moved his hips quicker and quicker.

"Feels...so...good," The redhead hummed, her hips perfectly matching Jellal's rhythm. But the blue head was not satisfied with that comment. His hips pushed in and out of her rapidly.

Erza released her lips first. She realized she could hardly breathe, that she was gasping for air through her mouth. Her walls clamped down on him and her muscles were twitching from the heavy waves of orgasm. She could barely see, as the heat from their bodies mystified her vision. She was getting closer to her peak. Erza could tell that Jellal he felt the same, as they both groaned in unison.

When he slid his erection out, he aimed for the opening . His mouth attacked the opening violently and extracted the liquids from her. Erza sighed in pleasure. Who ever knew such simple activities could bring so much amusement? As a finishing touch, Jellal brushed over vulva once more before finding his way up to the redhead's mouth. Erza started the kiss this time. Her arms around Jellal, she realized she was tasting the flavor of herself. But it didn't matter. This is the moment they had LONGED for. Erza's mouth moved lower, and reached his neck, whose skin was more delicate than she had expected. She sucked on his collarbone gently, but with enough force to ensure that a bruise will be formed.

After that, Jellal's energy seemed to vanish. He slipped onto the area next to Erza with a heavy sigh.

"Tired, right?" Erza quietly whispered, with a gentle and genuine smile plastered on her beautiful face that seemed to glow like a goddess under the moonlight. "Yea," Jellal said, who was breathless from the night's activities, and now by looking at the dazzling redhead. He reached for part of her fire-colored locks, then planted a small kiss on it.

"Erza," Jellal said, trying not to wake up anyone in the inn. Besides, they had made enough noise earlier during the night.

"What is it?" the girl asked. She rested her head on the boy's firm chest.

"I-I love you," he mumbled. He was sure that his face's current color could hide his tattoo easily. He looked at the girl, whose eyes shone with nothing more than happiness and pride, despite the exhaustion.

"Yea. I love you, too." Erza said and azed dreamily into the his tea-colored eyes.

_I guess miracles can come true. Even if we were separated for so long..._

"When are you gonna come back though?" Erza asked. Jellal shrugged. He told her that it may be another two months or so. She felt a small ruffle on her head as Jellal kissed her scarlet locks once more.

"But I know that I will-" (**A/N:** You can finish the sentence to your liking!)

"JELLAAAAAL!" a high pitched voice rang through the hallway of the floor. Erza's eyes widened. But the bluehead stiffened and it seemed that all the blood in him ran cold. He could recognize that voice anywhere. It could only be... "Meredy?!" Jellal said, looking frantically around for his clothes and startling Erza. He wasn't planning for her to be looking for him. "I told you that I would be back in less than an hour!" he mumbled under his breath.

"Hm... Let's see. Erza's room is 206. I hope that he's there right now..." the voice outside continued.

_Wait. What? Even Merudy anticipated for him to be in my room?_

A blush spreaded across her face from that thought.

The sounds of the footsteps in the hallway approached closer and closer. And so did the voice of the pink-haired girl, who was talking to herself.

Jellal, on the other hand, was frantically trying to find where he flung his clothes. "Aha! My pants! Now where the hell is my underwear?" he wondered. The redhead tiptoed through the dark and quickly turned on the light switch. She found his cloak and flung the material at Jellal. When she found her bra lying on top of the drawer, she slipped it on. "Hurry up!" she scolded.

"I know THAT much. Besides what about you?!"

"SHUSH!" Erza's flustered face expressed her clear-cut stubbornness.

A door opened across the hall. "Um, miss. Don't be so loud please. There's a little kid trying to sleep right now..." That was obviously Bisca's voice. The tiny shrieks that came from her room told Erza that Asuka was awoken, either from Merudy or ...

_Well...Oops. Didn't know that sound could travel THAT good._

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the teen answered. Her footsteps continued.

Finally, Erza slipped everything on. Now, it was only the bluehead's turn. A loud knock came from the oak door. And Jellal was still tugging on his shirt.

"Erza-san! I'm Meredy! And I'm wondering if that womanizer is there..."

_Shit! Do I have to open that door? And 'womanizer'? _

"Hello? I repeat: this is Meredy!"

Jellal's voice came behind her. "You can open it. I'm done now." The girl complied and limped towards the door.

_Dammit. My leg hurts worse that before._

"Oh...Merudy!" Erza exclaimed with fake excitement when the door was opened. "How's it going?"

The pink-haired teen explained that she and Jellal were supposed to be leaving to find Ultear and catch a train to Clover Town. "So I'll be-" She stopped with a strange expression. "Um...Can you two explain why your bed is all..."

Suddenly, Erza realized.

_The bed! Dammit! The bed's all messed up! _

Meredy nonchalantly frisked to Jellal. "Well I think you guys had a nice goodbye. I mean REALLY NICE goodbye." She dragged the so-called 'womanizer' out of the room. Erza's face was definitely on FIRE by now. Her leg felt like falling apart to escape this awkward situation. She glanced the bluehead who looked like his face was recently ironed. "And of course, you two can talk lacrima-wise. I mean, you seem to know each other mentally and-physically-very well by now!"

"Wait!" Erza shouted. "Um. W-when will you guys be coming back?"

A playful smirk appeared on the teen. "Oh, don't you worry, you coquette. He'll be back in a week or two, especially now that you two have been. . .having fun without my notice." There was in urge in the embarrassed Erza to fling her to the sky, just like the day she kicked Happy to Who-Knows-Where-But-At-Least-He's-Safe-Or-Else-Natsu-Would-Kill-Her.

"Well, good bye, Erza! Wish us luck!" the cheerful girl exclaimed. The second she finished the sentence, she turned to Jellal. "So? How was it? Was it fun? Did you use protection? No? Ohhhh, you bad boy! So what DID you do?"

_Coquette, huh?_ _Let's see about that._

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>First of all, Thank you sooooooo much for taking your time to click on this page and read the lemon! <em>**_**

**_So? How was it? _****_Yea. It really sucks. It's still my first time writing something a lemon. And I'm still so embarrassed about this... At least my friend is suffering the embarrassment with me... _****_**blush blush blush** I can't stop blushing. I. Really. Can't._**

**_I would love to take any comments, reviews, critisism. I told you, I'm weird. I also have a plot for this lemon, so I want your opinion or whether or not I should make this a multi-chap. _**

**_. . . _****_Still blushing . . ._******_   
><span>_****


End file.
